


Early Mornings

by Spacedout145



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Bisexual Merlin (Merlin), Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedout145/pseuds/Spacedout145
Summary: Short little oneshot, Merlin and Arthur cuddling in the morning.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Early Mornings

“Mhfph.” Merlin blinked his eyes open, trying to access his surroundings. The room was so bright and he felt something warm beside him, wait, bright? His bedroom was always dark in the morning during the winter months. Whose bedroom was he in? At that moment, all of the memories of last night came flooding back to him. He blushed at the thought of what the pair had done. Merlin started to drift back into a peaceful sleep, he rarely felt so loved and safe as he did in these quiet moments shared with his king.  
As his vision started to fade, he saw the doorknob start to turn. In an instant, he snapped his eyes open, wide awake. Scrambling to hide, he fell off the bed, out of the view of whoever was about to enter. That person happened to be Gauis. 

“Merlin!” he whispered, “Are you in here?” Merlin remained dead silent. Merlin hadn’t yet told Gauis about him and Arthur. He felt a hint of shame creep up in him.Gaius must be worried, not knowing where Merlin was all night. Gauis was like a father to him, how could he have kept this a secret for so long? But how would he react when he found out that his nephew, a manservant, who was born with magic was sleeping with the king of Camelot? So caught up in his own concerns, his mind barely registered Gauis swift exit, He was brought out of these unpleasant thoughts by a groan coming from the bed above him. A face peeked out over top him. Arthur's blonde hair tickled Merlin's nose. 

"What the hell are you doing?” Arthur mumbled into his sheets.

“Uh,” Merlin paused, Arthur's morning voice making it hard for Merlin to really focus on anything. 

“Checking for wormwood?” Was the response he gave. Arthur just rolled his eyes and grunted, making a gesture for Merlin to get off the fool and lay back down with him. Merlin pushed himself off the ground and climbed back up next to Arthur, tangling their legs as he slung an arm over his king. Arthur adjusted himself as well, sliding an arm under his lover and using the other to pull him closer. 

“ ‘Y have training with the knights and a meeting after lunch.” Merlin recited, words barely distinguishable as he talked into Arthur’s collarbone. 

“I'm afraid I won't be able to make it to the training today.” The brunette smiled against his his sun kissed skin, unable to prevent the satisfaction he felt from showing on his face. Arthur peered down at him, a look of content shown on his face as he studied the boy beside him, tilting his head down to kiss his forehead. 

“You don’t seem to be that bothered by that Merlin.”

“Pratt.”

“Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I would like to thank anyone who read this. Its my first (published) fic and I'm kinda proud ngl. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks so much :)


End file.
